Good gifts, or Bad?
by InLovingMemoryOfMyFriendAmber
Summary: Marigold McLane has always known that she was different.If she touches something,anything,she instantly knows everything about that object.She can talk to her brother in her mind,and talks to the Dead.Great aint it? NOT!OOC/AU.Summary inside. please read
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Marigold McLane had always been different. She had a special gift. Every since she was four, she realized that she had a gift of knowledge. She just had to look something or touch something, then she knew everything about it. **

**When she was eight, she and her brother went for a walk in the forest, where they got attacked by a vampire. The vampire had a black cloak on. He said that he was Demetri Volturi. He then pounced on my brother, and bit him. They then disappeared. **

**Since that day she had always been depressed. One day, she saw a faint figure that looked somewhat like her brother, except he was paler and had red eyes. He told her how sorry he was. **

**They had discovered that when they both concentrated on one another, they could talk in 'dreams'.**

**Soon after she realized that she could speak with the dead………………………. Even her dead twin.**

**OOC/AU . Takes place in new moon after Edward left, except everyone that phases in the whole series, already phased. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**Chapter One**

Marigold's POV

Okay, first I am going to introduce myself. My name is Marigold and I am fifteen years old. My birthday is on 7 April. When I was eight, my brother and I went on a walk in the forest. A vampire, Demetri Volturi, had attacked and took my brother, Andrew, with him.

I was depressed when my brother had been taken away from me. One day, while my eyes were closed, and I was thinking about Andrew, when suddenly he appeared. We figured out that since we were so close, we could communicate with one another if we concentrate hard.

I have two gifts. One, I can talk to the Dead. Loads of people would think that it is scary. It was in the beginning, but I got used to it. I met loads of people which were dead. I had learned everything about them.

Second, I have the gift of knowledge. I just touch something, then I know everything about it. Like, for example, I touch a flower. I can see its whole life. How it grew.

And it is because of my gifts that I am where I am now. In Forks, Washington. After my brother had 'died', my mother had gotten too depressed and went to Volterra, Italy for a break. She never came back. She had said that my gifts and my brother's 'death' was all too much for her.

My father decided we need a new start, and we moved here.

I came back to reality when I heard my dad. "Marigold, snap out of it! You really need to stop zoning out like that!" my dad chucled. I smiled. Then I sobered up. Today was Wednesday. Next Monday I would start school. "Dad," I said, "why did we move here again?" I asked. He smiled hugely. First, this is where I grew up as a young lad. Secondly, because I wanted to." He said with a huge grin on his face. Then it looked like he was remembering something. "Ah, I almost forgot. Go and get dressed, we are visiting La Push today. I want to see if I can see a few of my old friends here. Talk about old," He said, "I am getting grey!" he joked. I laughed. "Dad, you aren't old! You are 40 years old." I said, rolling my eyes. "Exactly!" He exclaimed. "You said 40 years _old_!" I just laughed and stood up from the table.

After washing my plate, I went upstairs to get ready. It was overcast today, but not too cold. Probably 20°C . I showered quickly and went back to my room. I put on a long black sleeved T-shirt, black leggings, a purple pleated dress, black H&M boots and a light blue C&A scarf. (A/N: Pic on profile). I put on black eye liner and mascara. I put on natural looking eye shadow. I looked into the mirror. I had just-past-shoulder length curly blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin.

I ran downstairs and met my dad, George, at the garage. We climbed into my midnight black Lamborghini, which was decorated with two silver stars on the right side, one on the bonnet and one on the door. My dad was sitting behind the wheel, while I got in shotgun.

We pulled out of the driveway and sped off towards La Push. "Dad, am I allowed to use my gift of knowledge on people if I don't trust 'em?" I asked softly. My dad knew all about my gifts, and he was fine with it. He smiled and nodded at me. "Thanks!" I replied. A few moments we arrived at a beach and pulled into an empty parking space.

"This, my dear daughter, is First Beach." He said. We got out and looked around. People stared at us and my car, but I didn't care. This Lamborghini was especially created for me. The man that created the Lamborghini is like a second Father to me. Actually, he is my Guardian for if something happened to my dad, I would go and live with him. He created this car for me as a farewell gift when we left. He showed the world the new car he had created, and told them that it was a gift for a special friend.

We decided that we were going to walk along the shore so I pulled off my boots and rolled up the legs of my leggings. I hooked my left arm through my dad's left and walked onto the soft sand. I sighed in happiness. It was so relaxing to be here. Suddenly, I had the urge to go into the forest.

"Uh, Dad?" I asked. He looked at me. "Yeah, Hun?" he asked me curiously. "I-I need to go into the forest," I said softly. "And why is that, dearest?" he asked me. I looked down. "I, uh, don't know." I admitted. He laughed and pulled me into a bear hug. "Give me a reason, Hun." He said. Before I could answer him, I saw a boy, which looked a little like Billy Black. I remembered now, he is Jacob Black. I saw him on photo's that Billy had sent my dad a few years back.

This boy looked the same, except he was HUGE! He was only sixteen, as far as I know. He had tan skin, short chopped hair and a tattoo on his arm symbolizing that he was a protector of the tribe. Beside him stood two other boys.

"Hey dad, that over there is Billy Black's son." I told my dad. Jacob's head whipped up as if he had heard me. I turned to dad. "Looks like he had heard. Let's go over." I said. He nodded and we started toward them. Suddenly I felt a familiar tug inside my soul, and a pain shot throughout my whole body. My head felt as if it was going to explode. We were near Jacob. I gasped and fell down to my knees. It had never been this bad. Maybe Andrew was very urgent to speak to me, or excited.

Dad looked alarmed as I collapsed onto the ground. "Marigold!" he yelled. I couldn't reply, the pain was too bad. I was curled into a ball on the sand, clutching my head. "Marigold, answer me!" He called alarmed. I shook my head slightly. "Hey George, is she alright?" I heard a voice ask. "I don't know, Jacob." My father replied. I screamed as another pain shot through my body. I started trembling in fear. Was Andrew alright?

Suddenly I could see his form. He looked apologetically at me. I sat up from my position. I was still at the beach with everyone else, except it was as if Andrew were here, and he was, but only I could _see and hear_ him. Others could probably smell and feel him if they touched him. "What the hell was that for, Andrew?" I yelled. I quickly put a hand over my mouth when I realized that I had just spoken aloud.

"Nice parvietot Goldie. Tagad mutts bija dzirdējuši jums. Tie būs smarža mani, jūs zināt, jo es esmu vampīrs" he said. I gaped at him. "Mutts?" I asked stupidly. I didn't care who heard, since Andrew and I spoke in a language that we had created. He laughed. "Vilkaci, Mari" He said. I gasped. My eyes were huge and felt as if they could pop out at any moment. I looked over at Jake.

They seemed tense and looked directly at the spot where Andrew was. I laughed.

(TRANSLATION: "Nice move, Goldie. Now the mutts had heard you. They'll smell me, you know, since I am a vampire." he said. I gaped at him. "Mutts?" I asked stupidly. I didn't care who heard, since Andrew and I spoke in a language that we had created. He laughed. "Werewolves, Mari." He said. I gasped. My eyes were huge and felt as if they could pop out at any moment. I looked over at Jake.)

They seemed tense and looked directly at the spot where Andrew was. I laughed. "Who are you talking to, Marigold?" Jacob asked. I turned around to look at him. "What ever do you mean, Jacob?" I asked sweetly. "You know exactly what I mean!" He spat. I turned around and glared at him again. He flinched away. "Good, you're scared. You should be." I said. Then I turned on my heel. "C'mon Dad, I'm taking you to Billy's!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Hey, you don't know where we live!" Jacob exclaimed. I looked at him and raised my right brow. "Oh really? Watch me, I know everything." I said mysteriously, then turned around and walked again, my dad hot on my heels.

**So what did you think? Please tell me! REVIEW! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**OOC/AU . Takes place in new moon after Edward left, except everyone that phases in the whole series, already phased. **

**A/N: I decided that I'm gonna make Marigold's sister a vampire, but she can shift forms.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**Chapter Two **

Marigold's POV – read A/N at top

Finally, we reached a small red house. I heard the three boys' shocked gasps as I had never met them before, yet I knew where one of them lived. I turned around and faced them. "Told you so." I whispered. Suddenly, I could feel the air getting colder. I groaned. Yeah, now of all times Ashley decides to pay me a visit. Only problem is, yet no one can see her, they can smell, feel and hear here. She smells like Lavender. She could make her presence known and unknown, too. She is a quite powerful vampire.

When Dad heard my groan, he looked at me questionly. "Dad, I think it's best if you guys go on in ahead. I have a, um, visitor. With other words Ashley." I whispered my dead twin's name. Even though I still had contact with her, it isn't the same. His eyes saddened and became teary. Ashley had fully appeared now. (Only I can see her, though). She gave dad a hug. "It is all right." She soothed in a deathly quiet voice. Had I not been clutching dad's arm, I wouldn't have heard her.

She gave him a hug. It looked funny, I guess, for the others. Looking like someone hugging air. "I love you, too." He said softly, then continued with the path and up the stairs. "Are ye guys coming?" He called. The guys nodded and followed him in. I looked around and saw that the house was surrounded by forest. Perfect.

I walked deep into the forest, Ashley following. She was strange, too. Even though she was dead, she could still se visions of the future. "What cha want, sis?" I asked her. She chuckled happily. "Oh, I just wanted to tell you that you are gonna find true love in a few hours!" She exclaimed happily. I laughed. "Yeah right." I said disbelievingly. "No really! I'm the physic, not you!" she scolded. I smiled and hugged her. "Gosh, I missed you so much, Ash! Where were you these past couple months?" I asked her when I released her. She giggled like a schoolgirl. "I was visiting Volterra. And let me tell you, those 'High and Mighty' vamps are a big 'ole bunch of fun! One of them had the power to see me when I am invisible, his name is Mitch. He's like my soul-mate." She said, looking down embarrassed. I grinned like a fool and pulled her into another hug.

"Aww, that's great!" I yelled, way too loudly. Birds flew out of the trees. It was my turn to blush. She laughed happily. Suddenly, she stiffened. She had the senses of a vampire, but she is just a spirit, except she can go solid. "What is it?" I asked worriedly. "I don't know. I have never smelt something like this-, oh no wait." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "It's just Jake and some other guys." She giggled. Ugh! She giggled too much.

"Oh for the love of---, Ugh stop giggling!" I yelled. Suddenly six large wolves appeared. I gasped in shock. I ran and stood in front of Ashley protectively. "What do you want, Wolf?" I asked, not knowing who was who. I could feel Ashley poking me repeatedly in the back. It is really annoying. "What, Ashley?" I snapped. I knew if I didn't control myself soon, Andrew would feel it and check up on me again.

"Y'know that I'm the one that's supposed to stand protectively in front of you, right?" She asked me. I groaned. "Yeah, I guess so, but you don't know these wolves. I know three of 'em." I said. She rolled her eyes and moved so she was next to me. She took my hand in hers.

"Um, I know you guys are, uh, werewolves. So, could you perhaps phase back?" I asked, annoyed. The huge black wolf barked, and they all ran behind a bush. There was a slight shimmer in the air, then five Native American boys and one girl stepped forward.

I recognized Jake and Embry . I smiled innocently. "Hey Jake. Who's your friends?" I asked. He frowned at me. "Sam, he's our Alpha, Paul, Jared, Seth and his sister Leah. You already know me and Embry." He introduced. "Nice to meet you guys, I think. I am Marigold, and this over here is Ashley." I said. Ashley waved enthusiastically. Since we haven't checked the guys out yet, Ash and I did a once over with everybody. When my eyes locked with Seth's, I found that I couldn't look away. I felt as if he is the center of my world, now.

Someone cleared their throat, Jake. "What?" I snapped. He flinched."What is with you and vampires, Marigold?" he asked me. I glared at him. "What's wrong with me being with my family?" I asked harshly. All of their eyes widened. "Y-your family?" he asked. I groaned.

"I just said that, dumbass!" I yelled. Then I felt the familiar pain shoot through my body, then Andrew appeared. "Hey, are you okay, sis?" he asked me. I nodded and beckoned him with my finger. When he saw Ashley, he frowned. "Hey Ash, where were you? You were gone for, like, three months. Your mate got nervous that you had died or something." He said. She giggled again. "My mate has a name, dumbass. And I thought that the Volturi knew that I'm gonna take a vacation." She said. "Okay, shut up. Guys, this is the guy that you smelled from the beach, Andrew, my older brother. This next to me, is my twin." I said simply. The guys introduced themselves.

We started walking back to the red house. "So, what you doing here, Bro?" I asked casually. He sighed. "Aro wanted me to tell you that he'd like you to come with me, now. He wants to meet you." He said. My eyes widened. "B-but if I go there, I might never come back!" I yelled. "You know how power hungry Aro can be! You saw it last time I was there." he rolled his eyes. "Chill out, sis. He just wants to meet you. Oh, yes he also asked me to bring Isabella Swan to him. He said the both of you can teleport back in two days." He said. When the wolves heard Isabella's name, they all growled.

"What is with you guys?" I asked, annoyed. "Nobody takes Swan, she stays here." Sam said, I frowned. Then I perked up. "Haha, now you're gonna tell your master why you failed to bring him what he's asked for!" I said to Andrew. He groaned. "Anyway, go say bye to dad and we'll be off." He said. I narrowed my eyes. "You are gonna say hi, too." I said. He nodded and we stepped inside.

**Please review!**


End file.
